totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
WOOHP-Ahoy!
WOOHP-Ahoy! is episode 15 of Season 6. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Trent *Salty Schooner *Tuna *Bait Synopsis When Jerry informs the girls that they're once again setting sail aboard the WOOHPtanic, Sam, Clover and Alex are psyched - figuring they'll be able to enjoy the ship's posh amenities once their boss is done with the big gadget presentation he has planned. But things quickly go awry when the ship is unexpectedly attacked by Salty Schooner - an evil pirate bent on making the vessel his own! Though Sam and Alex are able to escape, Clover isn't so lucky, and soon finds herself not only captured, but also the object of Salty's affection. It's up to the girls to not only get the ship back, but also stop Salty from using one of Jerry's gadgets, The EROS (or Electromagnetic Radiator for Overhearing Stuff), to supercharge the sun, melt the polar ice caps, and flood the world; turning it into a pirate's water-world paradise! In the B-story, Clover tries out a new look called "pirate chic"; Salty notes how good-looking she is in her clothes when he chooses her to be his pirate queen. Gadgets *Amazing Temporary Tattoo *Camouflager Environment 5000 **10,000+ pre-programmed images *Catsuit *Compowder *Electromagnetic Radiator for Overhearing Stuff *Laser Lipstick *Motorboat *Multi Function Charm Bracelet *Ooey-Gooey Blaster Cap *WOOHPtanic Trivia *Jerry Lewis's lack of ability to devise original names for WOOHP related things. **“Another Evil Boyfriend” -- WOOHPtanic **“A Thing For Musicians” -- The Spies **“Black Widows” -- WOOHPettes **“Déjà Cruise” -- WOOHPtanic **“Evil Gymnasts” -- WOOHPstanza **“Pageant Problems” -- WOOHPtopia (improvised by Clover) **“So Totally Not Groove-y” -- WOOHPons **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- WOOHPtanic *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *Chic fashion styles **"Evil Jerry" -- Sci-Fi Style, Spy Chic **"WOOHP-Ahoy!" -- Boat Chic, Pirate Chic *Malibu University has: **Bowling Team **Journalism class *The "not left handed" line is said in "The Princess Bride”. *The sword fight between Clover and Salty Schooner is based on the Pirates of the Caribbean series by Disney. Another reference is the background music. Gallery clo16.JPG|Clover's pirate chic outfit clo17.JPG sam128.JPG jer16.JPG|Jerry Lewis is feeling ill sal.JPG|Salty Schooner sal1.JPG spies56.JPG|Samantha and Alexandra woohp.JPG|WOOHPtanic spies59.JPG man3.JPG|Mandy and Trent in their pirate chic outfits. spies60.JPG|About to walk the plank. clo18.JPG sal6.JPG tsran25.JPG|Tuna and Bait epii.JPG|Cannon attack Salt0.jpg|Salty Schooner gains a crush on Clover. salt1.JPG|Clover slaps Salty. Gad469.jpg|Camouflager Environment 5000 Gad468.jpg|Camouflager Environment 5000 Gad467.jpg|Camouflager Environment 5000 Category:Season 6